Heaven
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: just a little fanfiction about what I think happened at the end of Titanic when Rose goes to heaven :


Rose smiled to herself as she got under the clean covers. The ship was nothing like Titanic, yet it still brought back memories. All ships did. Her pictures surrounded her like they usually did at home. Somehow she knew something was different about tonight. Something just didn't feel right.

"Goodnight, Jack." She whispered as she stared out of the window at the star scattered sky. It reminded her of the night Jack had been walking her back from the third class party and she spotted a shooting star…

She really missed him. Deeply. Though she had gotten married, had kids and continued with her life like everything was normal, all she ever really wanted was Jack back. Sometimes she thought about what her life would have been like with him there. She had never talked of him until earlier on and it was a relief to finally let someone hear of the boy who saved her.

Lizzy walked into the room, her blonde flowing hair tied up into a pony tail. She smiled

"Hello nana."

Rose realized she was there and turned to face her, a smile spreading across her once plump lips "Hello Lizzy. I thought you were sleeping."  
>"I could say the same to you." She said with a smile as she leaned against the doorway. They both just stared at eachother for a couple of moments until Lizzy decided to speak up again<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about Jack?" She asked, looking concerned as she sat on the bed beside her beloved grandma. Rose sighed and shook her head

"I don't know…I tried to tell you about him but when I tried nothing would come out but tears."

Lizzy nodded "I understand…well guess we'll be getting off here tomorrow."

Rose smiled and shook her head slowly "You know, seeing Titanic again after all these years of it being there is just…well extraordinary. Jack would have been amazed."

Rose's eyes fell to the floor as she began to think of Jack. She could still smell his scent, feel his warm arms…

All the years that had passed by now without him but her love still burned with wild flames for him. He was her true soulmate.

"I'll leave you to rest now, nana." Lizzy said as she got to her feet. Rose snapped from her thought bubble and looked up at her granddaughter. She stopped and turned back to her grandma

"I love you nana. Goodnight."  
>Rose smiled sweetly at her "I love you two Lizzy…goodnight sweetheart."<p>

Lizzy turned back and walked out, closing the door softly.

Rose lay back down, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. Tonight for some reason Jack just wouldn't leave her mind. When she closed her eyes she could see the two of them dancing together looking young and damn did it look vivid. She opened her eyes immediately but let them close again.

She'd been talking about Jack all day so she figured that was why.

Soon she had drifted off into a long peaceful sleep. Unknown to her or Lizzy this sleep would be the one she didn't wake up from…

A quick flash of white almost blinded her as her eyes reopened again. She expected to see the dull walls of the boat she'd been on before but to her surprise she was standing in the middle of the corridor that lead to the Grand Staircase. She gasped loudly, looking down at the floor. It looked so new like the first time she'd ever stepped foot here. That's when she realized what she was wearing. A long flowing white dress that reached the floor. It was nothing like the ones she wore before which were heavy this was so light.

She had to feel it with her hands just to see how vivid her 'dream' was. She got a shock when she saw that her once wrinkly old hands had returned to the beautiful soft ones she had as a young teen.

'_I'm dreaming…I must be dreaming…'_

She thought to herself. But this was far too real to be just a dream. She could feel everything and it felt oh so real.

She took a step forward still shocked she turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall beside her. She almost had a heart attack when she saw the 17 year old she had once been.

"Oh my god…"

Even her voice sounded the same as back then. This was so strange yet at the same time exciting. Suddenly a maid walked past her. She looked back at her with a huge grin

"Come on Ms…we're all waiting for you!" She said excitedly. Rose raised an eyebrow as she hurridly followed after the maid. Once they got to the enterance to the grand staircase the maid disappeared inside but Rose was frozen as her eyes were glued upon a certain person.

There leaning against the banister of the stairway was Jack Dawson. He was watching the clock with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Her heart skipped a beat. It was him! It was really him!

A tear of joy fell down her face as she finally began to walk inside. Everyone smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Everyone she had once met and knew on the titanic was here…Helga, Fabrizio, Trudy…everyone!

She grinned widley so happy that she was seeing their faces again. Then she turned back to Jack who seemed to not notice her walk in. She nervously began to walk up the steps her heart beating like a drum inside her chest. He turned around finally his ocean blue eyes meeting with her beautiful emerald ones. They both widened as Jack put out his hand for hers and she took it, smiling as he pulled her closer to himself. They're lips met and finally she felt right again. Everyone clapped and smiled breaking the silence. When Rose pulled away still wrapped up in Jacks arms she laughed a bit

"Hello Jack…" She said calmly trying to hid her excitement of being back with him. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead

"Rose…you're finally here." He said. His voice was still the same.

"Aw Jack please tell me this isn't a dream…" She laughed. Jack grinned

"No Rose, we can finally be together now…forever."

Yes she had truly gone to heaven.

**Did you like it? Oh please review and tell me I would s love that! ^.^ **


End file.
